Dangerous Affection
by prettydynamic
Summary: An uneasy shadow disturbs the otherwise calm of the Bower-Micelli Household. And a turn of events leads Tony and Angela down roads never traveled.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tony was afraid a new girlfriend would cause his boss to disappear from his life

Summary: Tony was afraid a new girlfriend would cause his boss to disappear from his life. He began having nightmares about his boss' death. His fear grew when sudden threats to his boss' life began to occur. Was it a spurned admirer? Or the handsome stranger she met on the plane? Tony must find out who is after her before he loses her--permanently.

Story Notes: Please do not kill me for writing a suspense story involving our beloved characters. Just writing an alternate turn of events occurring after TAN. Please fasten your seatbelts, here's another bumpy ride, I hope you enjoy.

As you're probably used to by now, I've taken the liberty to alter a few circumstances and add stuff not in the timeline such as cell phones etc. Thank you for continuing to bear with me.

**A DANGEROUS AFFECTION**

**Chapter 1**

"Tony! Tony! Where are you?" cried Angela. Angela kept calling out for Tony at the damp woodland adjacent to the Foxwood Resort Casino golf course. She was almost near the trekking trail that leads to a steeper and deeper part of the forested area but Tony was still nowhere to be found. The message said to meet him by the hikers' trail but why isn't he here? I hope nothing bad has happened to him, thought Angela.

She was unaware of a pair of watchful eyes filled with raging fury following her closely like a predator. The stalker had waited long for this opportunity to have Angela alone. "Tony! Where are you? Stop playing games. Let's go back to the hotel and talk about it over dinner," yelled Angela.

Finally, I could finish her off. Die Angela, Die! You think you're so beautiful--well, you won't be after I leave your rotting body to the maggots to feast on in an unmarked grave. You think you're so great, so smart-- well, you're not. If you have been, I wouldn't have this chance to slay you. A diabolical laugh reverberated through the air and Angela realized she wasn't meeting Tony.

"Who's there?" she called out. Angela paled when she realized she was caught in a trap. The message wasn't from Tony, it was from the stalker who's been haunting her for over a month. She felt so foolish to walk into the lion's den without knowing it. A bullet missed her by a notch and hit the tree beside her.

Instinctively, Angela ran back to the area where she came from but since it was dark, she lost her sense of direction and ended up deeper in the forested area. Several more bullets fired at her. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to lose her assailant. She stumbled several times but she kept going. Her heart was beating so loudly she was afraid the assailant would hear it. She didn't know if she was grateful for the dark to conceal her whereabouts or frustrated that the dark prevented her from finding the way back to the illuminated golf course.

She found an old gazebo and hid behind a large dilapidated bench to try and catch her breath. Please, dear god. I don't want to die, cried Angela silently. Oh Tony where are you? Please help me.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Months Ago

Chapter 2 Two Months Ago

**Chapter 2 Two Months Ago **

Tony kept running aimlessly for hours, calling out Angela's name. He surveyed the darkness around him. Overhead was an ember of ominous clouds. There was nothing but a cold forbidding darkness that shrouded his terrified soul, not a single living thing in sight, only the endless sandy desert where he tread in search for Angela. Just when he thought he would collapse in exhaustion and defeat, he saw a faceless stranger atop a sandy hill, cloaked in black carrying Angela's lifeless body. She was clothed in white, her hair softly blown by the chilly wind, even in death she was the most beautiful woman Tony had ever laid eyes on.

He let out a horrified shriek that seemed to go on forever. "Tony, Tony, wake up." Tony sat up from bed, though he was shirtless and it was a cool night, he was bathed in sweat. Strong, persistent hands were shaking him awake but it took him a moment to realize it was only a dream. "Tony, are you okay?" He looked into the concerned brown eyes and solemn expression of the 15 year old teen-ager that was like a son to him, his blond hair and pleasant face reminded him of the woman who haunted his dreams.

"Oh, Jonathan, it's you. I'm sorry I woke you up with my snoring." "You weren't snoring, Tony. You were screaming, screaming mom's name in terror again. Was she wearing her night cream on her face in your dream?" asked Jonathan in jest. Tony tried to make everything light-hearted by smiling and patting Jonathan's back. "I'm okay. You can go back to sleep. I'm just tired is all, with all the school work, and house work..." "and your new girlfriend", continued Jonathan.

Tony remained quiet. Though he'd been seeing Kathleen for almost a month, it still felt strange to hear people say he has a girlfriend. For the longest time there was no girlfriend in his life but Angela... Her name came out softly between his lips and her angelic face flashed in his very confused mind.

He suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling to hug her but she wasn't there. Instead Tony gave Angela's son a tight hug. "Is there something wrong, Tony? You haven't given me such an emotional hug since I was twelve years old," asked Jonathan. Tony shook his head and sighed.

"It's the third time you've had a nightmare since mom left for a business trip," observed Jonathan. "Maybe I just miss her. I used to go with her on long business trips, you know," smiled Tony. "But I guess your new girlfriend wouldn't allow that", winked Jonathan.

It's been hours since Jonathan went back to his room but Tony still lay awake in bed. The past month had been dreadful. He never thought he'd feel this lonely again, not since he lost Marie. He has a new girlfriend whom he loves, or he believes he loves but somehow he felt lonely and sad. Everything felt wrong, it's so damn confusing. What's been prompting me to have these nightmares, he wondered, the same nightmare over and over again--losing Angela.

"I'm home!' exclaimed Angela as she came into the living room carrying her Louis Vuitton suitcase and some shopping bags. Tony ran to her from the kitchen as soon as he heard her voice, taking the suitcase from her. "Why didn't you call? I could've picked you up from the airport," said Tony.

"I didn't want to bother you. I can manage by myself" replied Angela. She said in a cool, casual tone that left a stinging ache in Tony, especially hearing her say she can manage by herself, reminding him that they now each have their own lives separate from each other when for several years they had each other to lean on.

"Angela! How was the business trip?" asked Samantha as she excitedly rushed to the door to give Angela a hug. "Oh Sam! I'm glad you came home for the weekend" said Angela warmly as she gave Samantha a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I haven't been home for 2 weekends. School had been tough especially since the semester is almost over", explained Samantha.

"What did you get me from Chicago?" asked Mona as she burst into the living room, taking the shopping bags from Angela. "There is something for everyone inside the bags. Where's Jonathan?" she asked looking around for her son. As though on cue, he came down the stairs. "Hey, mom, cool you're back from your trip. I don't know how much longer I can take Tony screaming your..."

Tony hushed Jonathan from tattling on him by grabbing him from behind and covering his mouth with his hand. Jonathan tried to get away from Tony but he was still suppressing his speech, a guilty smile across Tony's handsome Italian features as he held Jonathan.

"What were you saying Jonathan?" asked Angela. "uhmm... he was about to tell you I yelled at him the other day, what a bad house-keeper I had been," lied Tony, still stifling Jonathan's mouth. "Dad, let him go. He can't breathe. Look, he's turning blue", said Samantha as she was checking out the silk blouses that Angela brought back for her.

Tony let Jonathan go but he slapped his back playfully as he released him, "Come on, buddy, don't tell your mother what we have argued about. After all it's just men talk." "Alright. Alright", said Jonathan, "Now can I have my present?"

Just then the phone rang. "It's Kathleen", said Mona indifferently as she handed the phone to Tony. Angela had a big smile on her face as everyone seemed to have liked what she brought them but her smile quickly vanished as soon as she heard Kathleen's name. "I better go upstairs and rest", she said in a tight voice. Hearing her name still brings such a terrible ache in her heart. Hopefully Christopher would soon ease the pain and the sorrow that's not only been gnawing at her heart but tearing her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Tony was cooking supper when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was unprepared for the sight of a darkly handsome stranger carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Good, evening. Is this the Bower residence? I'm looking for Angela."

Tony was tempted to say he got the wrong house but before he could utter a word, Angela came down and greeted the man. "Hi! I hope you didn't get lost looking for the house," said Angela.

Both the man and Tony were mesmerized at the sight of Angela. She was dressed in a devil-red strapless evening silk dress. The Ruched bodice clung to the curve of her breast, her blond hair was up, held by golden combs, a few strands of soft curly ringlets fall at the nape of her slender neck, and the flowing hem of the empire cut dress fell an inch above the knee, revealed her long beautiful legs. Her face was bare except for an equally devil red lipstick and a touch of mascara to her long dark lashes. Her face still held that angelic innocence but everything about her screamed of seduction.

When both men have recovered from the stunning sight, the man was first to speak. " Hi Angela! You look lovely tonight," said he as he handed her the roses. "Thank you, Christopher. Come in. Let me just bring the flowers up to my room and get my purse before we go," replied Angela.

Tony couldn't stop himself. He knew it was none of his business, especially now that he had Kathleen but he didn't want Angela to go out dressed so invitingly. He ran up the stairs and caught her before she went down. "Angela, who is this guy and how long have you known him?" "What is it to you?" replied Angela. She tried to ignore Tony but he held her elbow firmly and wouldn't let her go.

"Alright. If you must know, He is Christopher. I met him on the plane on the way home." "Angela! You hardly know the guy and you're going out with him dressed like that", said Tony in concern.

"Dressed like what?" she challenged. "He is a business man from Manhattan. He's forty, never married. He is expanding his business to Chicago and LA, and he wants to take me to dinner at Adour Alain Ducasse. I know enough about him to have dinner with him, now please let me go, we'll be late for our reservation", replied Angela sternly.

"Do you plan to sleep with him?" It flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He felt embarrassed for such an upfront question. Angela realized she should have screamed at Tony that she intended to sleep with every Tom, Dick and Harry just to spite him but was unable to come up with the lie in time that she replied in honesty with a straight face, "Just because you sleep with your dates doesn't mean I do, and do not go around assuming I behave like some woman you know."

Tony felt the sting of her retort pertaining to him and Kathleen. He ought to be hurt or angry with Angela but instead he felt relieved to know she hasn't compromised her principles just to spite him.

"Well, you look awful in that dress", said Tony. "Really? Says who?" Angela pretended not to be offended. She avoided Tony's eyes, to conceal the hurt. "Says me", replied Tony. "Well, my date thinks otherwise," spat Angela before she ran down the stairs. "That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Tony.

He watched as they drove off in the guy's Bentley. He trusted Angela but he certainly didn't trust the tall, Mediterranean looking man. He immediately went to the phone and dialled Kathleen's number. "Kathleen? How about a fancy dinner? I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

The French restaurant Adour Alain Ducasse was located at St. Regis Hotel. There was a valet parking and Tony handed the keys to the attendant before he hurriedly went inside the restaurant. The interior was dome-like in shape. It had a diamond design maroon carpet, a cream wallpaper with baroque design in maroon, romantic lights that emphasize a burgundy hue, mahogany chairs and a contemporary chandelier in the middle of the room that completed the formal ambiance.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a reservation but I was hoping you have a table for two available", said Tony. He looked dashing in the Armani suit Angela gave him last Christmas when he escorted her to a business dinner.

"Let me check...uhm...Mister...?" asked the lady concierge in the restaurant. "Micelli. M-I-C-E-L-L-I", said Tony. She spoke with someone on the intercom and then turned back to Tony. "Looks like we have a no-show. Come this way, please," said the concierge.

Tony strained his head to look for Angela. She was easy to spot as the men in the French restaurant seem to have eyes in her direction. That dress is bad news. Tony was glad the table they were brought to gave him a perfect view of Angela and her date. He couldn't see his face as his back was to him but he could perfectly see Angela's face. "Tony, can you afford this?" asked Kathleen as she sat opposite Tony. "But of course I can…" Tony's voice trailed off and gulped, a three course meal was 150, four courses was 185, and a full seven course was 235.

It was not within his budget but he decided to make a sacrifice. This is for Angela, he thought. " Go ahead, Kathleen. We can afford the three course meal." Kathleen proceeded to order from a waiter that wore a brown suit. Tony kept his focus on Angela. She seemed to be having a good time. She was flashing her date a gorgeous smile and her gaze seemed to be showing that she found their conversation interesting. Tony wished their table was closer so he could eaves drop. It took him a while to realize Kathleen was talking to him. "Tony? Tony, I asked you if you preferred the halibut or the salmon", repeated Kathleen. "Oh, the halibut, please", uttered Tony, absent-mindedly.

Kathleen was looking around. "This is a nice place, Tony. It was nice of you to bring me here", smiled Kathleen. "Hey… isn't that your boss?" asked Kathleen suspiciously. "Where?" Tony pretended not to notice. "There, in red, directly in your line of vision", she pointed out. "Oh, let's not think of her. Let's have a good time and forget about her" said Tony but he kept a watchful eye on Angela.

Tony couldn't finish his meal. Angela and Christopher were already having dessert and he noticed Christopher's two hands tightly clasped Angela's left hand. He's pretty fast. He only met Angela yesterday. He couldn't understand why he felt angry. Tony stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Kathleen but he didn't hear her. His eyes were fixed on the Mediterranean guy making a move on his boss.

Tony strode to their table, and when he was only a few yards from them, before they noticed him, Tony deliberately bumped the waiter to spill the newly-opened bottle of champagne on Angela's dress. She gasped as she tried to dry herself with the table napkin. The waiter apologized profusely.

"Oh, Angela, what a surprise…oh too bad, your dress ia all wet. I guess you better go home and change. A champagne spill can be very sticky and uncomfortable. It might even leave a permanent stain in your designer dress when not washed right away" said Tony nonchalantly, pretending to run coincidentally into them. Angela gave Tony a murderous look that says 'I know what you're up to' before going to the powder room. "Excuse me, Christopher."

Angela was in front of the mirror, scrubbing water using the table napkin on the stain of her dress when she noticed that Kathleen entered the powder room. Their eyes met in the mirror. Angela lifted her eyebrow in recognition but said nothing. "Hi Angela! Remember me, Kathleen--Tony's girlfriend." You don't have to remind me, thought Angela irritably. "Hi! Of course I remember you. How are you?" she almost choked as she replied in a friendly manner.

Kathleen helped her take out the stain and dry her dress in the hand drier. Angela left her purse on the lavatory table and went inside one of the stalls. When she went out Kathleen was waiting for her.

They found Tony and Christopher giving each other a once over on the table. "Let's go, Angela," said Tony. "Hold on a minute", said Christopher, stopping Tony, "Angela came with me, she is leaving with me. Aren't you a bit over-protective for a house-keeper? " He gave Tony a hard stare. "I'm Angela's friend. If I say I'll take her home, I'll take her home," glared Tony.

"Hold it, please, let's not fight. I have a headache. Stop worrying, Tony. Let Christopher take me home. I don't want to ruin your date with Kathleen", said Angela. Tony seemed to have forgotten Kathleen. Tony gave Kathleen an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, I'll take Angela home", said Christopher. Tony eyed him suspiciously. "Home to Oakhills Drive…" he said firmly. "Tony!" Angela nudged him. "Just making sure…" said Tony with a straight face.

"Come on, Kathleen, I better take you home", said Tony. "I don't want to go home yet. Aren't we going for a drive?" said Kathleen. "I'm sorry. I have a headache myself, some other time maybe", replied Tony. Tony turned to Angela. "See you at home, Angela. I'll be home in forty five minutes tops."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angela looked left and right before stepping out of her office. She had stayed until 7pm to finish her marketing analysis. At the moment, there seem to be no one else in the office building. She hurriedly locked the door as she prayed not to run into Ed Hartwell again. It's been so annoying that he would always show up everywhere Angela goes. He shows up in church, shows up in the late afternoons when Angela jogs, shows up occasionally in her office just when she was about to have lunch or about to go home. He even showed up at Jonathan's school's Parents' meeting when he doesn't even have a child studying in that school.

Angela dreaded running into him alone. Ed seemed rather odd and creepy. He kept asking her out and she kept declining but he kept insisting. He was as annoying as his twin brother was who kept making unwelcome passes at Angela and thus annoying Tony that when he had a heart-attack Tony thought he killed him with his anger. At least Ed's twin brother who died didn't possess cold penetrating eyes that send hairs on your arms crawling. She felt irritated that Mona left her alone in the office and if Ed decided to drop by, she would have to deal with him alone.

Angela took the elevator going to the 3rd basement parking. Angela clutched her portfolio tighter with her left arm as she hurriedly walk towards her car while fumbling for the car keys in her purse. The parking lot was darkly lit and humid. And although there were several parked cars, and Angela knew it was still early enough for the other corporate tenants to be around the vicinity, she felt utterly spooked. Why did I have to park on the wing farthest to the elevator? There was a parking spot right outside by the front entrance reserved for Angela and all the other presidents of the corporate tenants of the building. It was convenient but it wasn't covered and Angela wanted a covered parking. Next time, if I'm going home late, I'll just park outside, she told herself.

Angela stopped herself from letting out a loud curse. She kept turning the ignition several times but her car just wouldn't start. She slammed her fist angrily on the steering wheel and sighed. But before she could decide what to do, the face she'd been dreading to see loomed over her open window, his cold, menacing eyes frightening her. "Need a lift?" asked Ed. She yelped in surprise, trying to hide the fear she felt. "Oh, it's you. You startled me", said Angela. She tried the ignition again but the batteries were still dead.

She certainly didn't want to ride with him. She looked at her watch. It wasn't too late to catch the train. "Thank you, Ed but I can still catch the train", she said nicely. She got out of the car and locked the door and when she turned around to face him, Ed came closer, putting his hand on the car, imprisoning Angela between the car and himself. "I don't see why you need to ride the train when we are both headed in the same direction. I have my car. I can drop you off", said Ed with glint of dark mischief in his eyes.

"I really don't want to bother you", she said, summing up the courage to push his hand away and walking away from him. Angela looked around but there wasn't a single soul in sight. Suddenly she felt Ed's hand on her elbow. "Come on, I'd really like to take you home." His grip was firm and Angela looked into his dark menacing eyes. Was he going to force her into his car?

"Angela! Angela!" A familiar Brooklyn-accent hollered. A wave of relief fell over Angela. She glanced back just as Tony came into view. She'd never been so happy to see Tony since he started going out with Kathleen. "Oh there you are Angela. I was in the area and decided to drop by. Our class visited a museum not far from here," said Tony. Ed loosened his grip on Angela. Tony's dark eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Ed's hand on Angela's elbow and Angela's frightened eyes.

"I guess you don't have to take me home, Tony's here", said Angela. "Another time then," said Ed irritably as he walked away giving Tony a menacing look. Not if I can help it, thought Tony. Angela heaved a sigh of relief and gave Tony a big smile. Tony thanked god for Angela's smile. He hadn't seen her smile at him in a long time...since he started going out with Kathleen.

"Don't worry about your car. We'll send a mechanic tomorrow. It's alright to leave it here, isn't it?" asked Tony. Angela settled comfortably into Tony's jeep, her head nestled at the headrest. "Yes, tenants are allowed overnight parking and the building has security anyway. I'm so glad you came. I don't know why my car wouldn't start. It never happened before." Tony looked at his boss' bewildered countenance. "It's that Ed Hartwell again. What does he want?" asked Tony. "He wants to take me home but I think I angered him when I refused", explained Angela.

"Well...I'm glad I dropped by. Somehow my instincts were telling me to see you...I don't know...That Ed Hartwell isn't only infuriating, he's downright disturbing", said Tony as he flashed Angela an equally big smile. It's been a while since they were alone together, a while since they've done things together. "How do you feel about dining at that Mexican joint where there's a big effigy of Speedy Gonzales?" asked Tony. "That would be nice," replied Angela. Tony's cell phone rang. "Hello... oh hi Kathleen...nope I'm not yet home...listen, I can't make it tonight...ok, ok, you're lonely...but I can't...I'm picking up my boss, her car broke down...the last full show? I don't think I can arrive home in time for that...it's uhm traffic! Yeah it's traffic."

Angela looked out the window and noticed that traffic wasn't heavy. In fact Tony can still make it to the last full show in the movie house if they don't stop for dinner. "...see you tomorrow afternoon in class...okay... bye, bye," said Tony as he hung up. He looked back at Angela as though the conversation with Kathleen never happened.

He parked the Cherokee at the Mexican fastfood. "Remember the first time we ate here 2 years ago? You loved the garlic ceasar dressing of the burrito so much..." smiled Tony in reminiscence. "You managed to copy the taste of the sauce. Until now when we have Mexican food occasionally, you still manage to whip up that same sauce. I wonder how you managed it", said Angela. Tony grinned mischievously, "I gave the chef a 20 dollar bribe to give me the recipe. He was more than willing to help after I said my pregnant wife is craving for the sauce, I want to indulge her due to her delicate condition." "You're so sly", laughed Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Back to present at the Foxwood Resort

**Chapter 5 Back to present at the Foxwood Resort**

Angela slipped for the third time. Her wedge sandals couldn't hold out the severe running amidst the slippery muddy terrain. This time she fell into the swamp as she ran in the dark woodland terrain surrounding the golf course. The rain had just stopped that afternoon but for the past days, it had been drizzling, the golf course and the grassland were filled with filthy stagnant marshes and sticky mud.

She cried in pain. A large gash marked her flawless leg. She tried to wipe the blood with her mid-thigh denim dress but the material only smudged the blood. She was soaked with murky water, her hair marred with mud but she was too frightened to notice. She nervously glanced behind to check if her stalker had caught up with her. Almost there, she told herself.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she resumed running, I must reach the resort to get to safety, she thought. But she was so tired from running and her leg was throbbing she didn't think she can make it across the extensive golf course.

She finally reached the slope where the gift shops and ice cream shop were located, the same place she and Christopher enjoyed an afternoon snack and took souvenir photos the day before. She decided to hide out. She knew it would be deserted by this time but it was a good place to hide, and her stalker probably wouldn't think she was capable of such a precipitous climb and she was certain, whoever it was, wouldn't be looking for her all night. The steep stone steps and continuous running caused fresh bleeding. She stifled a sob as the pain grew intense.

She hid inside the model train where kids play and parents take their souvenir photos. She sighed in relief as she slumped on the floor. Just when she thought she was safe, she noticed a shadow that fell across the floor, illuminated by the moonlight. She cried in terror as the moonlight shone over her muddy footsteps, and drops of blood that led her stalker directly to her hiding place. She looked up as the stalker aimed a revolver at her. She gasped as the moonlight revealed the unexpected face of the perpetrator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Tony called the waiter at Brooklyn Pizza. He and Kathleen were seated at a corner booth perusing the menu. "So what are you having?" asked the waiter. Tony and Kathleen spoke at the same time. "New York's finest with everything on it" said Tony, "Just a plain Pepperoni Pizza", said Kathleen.

Both felt a little awkward that each just presumed they both have the same taste in pizzas. "Go ahead. I'm sorry. You choose", said Tony. "Are you sure? I don't like pizzas that are filled with a lot of stuff. It feels heavy, and I hate anchovies and onions", said Kathleen with a look of distaste.

Tony let Kathleen choose the pizza. He couldn't help but remember how he and Angela just love pizzas with everything on it, even black olives and anchovies. Sometimes they sit down, look at the menu and end up ordering the same thing, or they order two different things they both like and end up sharing with each other. Angela wasn't afraid to indulge. It's surprising she hasn't regained her old adolescent weight , thought Tony with an amused smile.

Tony and Kathleen were enjoying the last few slices of their Pepperoni Pizza when Tony caught sight of the couple on the next table. They look so happy, and so in-love thought Tony as he noted how comfortable the couple were with each other, they were playing around. The girl placed a dot of ketchup on the tip of the guy's nose, the guy laughed and took the ketchup and placed a drop of it on his finger and smeared the girl's chin. He remembered how things used to be with Angela. They had a lot of fun just like the couple on the next table.

"Why don't you have a taste of my sundae", said Kathleen, offering the bowl of three scoop chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream with maraschino cherries and chocolate ripples on top to Tony, holding out her spoon. "No, thanks. I'm kind of not in the mood for dessert", replied Tony, trying to hide the distaste of sharing Kathleen's dessert. He couldn't understand why he never had second thoughts eating food left over by Angela, no qualms of sharing a glass and a straw with her but he had always been squeamish about that with others.

After lunch, they continued to stroll around the Fairfield Mall. They dropped by a crystal and bead accessory shop. Tony immediately fell in love with the jade necklace shaped of a dolphin in a gold plated chain. Kathleen noticed that Tony had eyes on the jade necklace. "Tony, I want to show you something. There's something better here, look." Kathleen showed him a rose quartz pendant in a silver chain, otherwise know as the love crystal. "Isn't it gorgeous?" "So, you want it?" asked Tony. Kathleen grinned and nodded.

After they've been to the crystal shop, they ended up at Macy's. Kathleen was deciding on a new perfume. She couldn't decide if she liked Elizabeth Arden Green Tea or DKNY Fruitilicious. What do you think, Tony? Tony looked at her and the sales lady. "You're asking me?" inquired Tony. "Yes", said Kathleen.

Tony went to the other counter and picked up Obsession and handed it to Kathleen. Kathleen tried it. "Yeah, it does smell really nice-- feminine and sexy. You've got good taste." "It's Angela's perfume", replied Tony.

Just then a story on the newspaper held by another customer caught his eye. The banner read "Another Woman, slain by the Mysterious Don Juan".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't go out with you, Ed. I already have plans for tonight", said Angela. He sounded really angry this time thought Angela, she had turned him down far too many times. "Look, I said I'll see if I'm free. Well it turned out I'm not….I'm not leading you on." The receiver on the other end hung up.

Angela sighed and took off her glasses and shook her head from left to right, her soft blond curls cascading over her oval face. "Miss Bower, a package for you" said her petite Marketing staff as she handed Angela a powder blue package, a size of a shoe box with a bow. "Thank you, Marlene", said Angela before the staff stepped out of the office.

Angela looked for the card but there was none. Before she could ask her staff who the package was from, she decided to open it… Angela let out a loud scream.

Mona and the other employees came rushing to the room. Angela was pointing to the floor on the far side of the room where she had thrown the box in panic. Mona took Angela in her arms to calm her down. Stan searched for the box and grimaced there seem to be a bloody headless infant on the floor right next to the box. He came closer and touched the infant's body in disgust. It was only a doll but from afar, it looked like a butchered baby.

The police were called in to take Angela's statement. "I found it right outside the office door when I came in this morning. It had no card but a taped piece of paper bearing my boss' name so I took it, thinking of handing it to Angela when she comes in but I forgot all about the package and just remembered it shortly before lunch," explained Marlene. "Who would send my daughter such a horrible thing?" asked Mona in a tone mixed with anger and worry.

Angela was seated on the couch of her private office trying to calm herself while two policemen were talking to the employees and a detective was bagging the evidence.

"This wasn't the first time someone sent me such a package," she said looking up at the policeman talking to her. "Three days ago someone sent me a box of wilted roses with a card. I dismissed it, thinking it was just a prank."

"Where are the wilted roses?" asked the police. "I threw them." "How about the card?" asked the police. "I'm not sure if I still have it," said Angela. She stood and went to her desk and ransacked her top left drawer where paper clips and knick knacks were stored. She found the card and handed it to the police. Written in red pentel pen was a threatening note.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

Before you know it, I'm coming after you"

"Good morning gorgeous! Good morning gorgeous!" tweet the parrot Tony gave Angela as a present after they have somewhat regained their old closeness back after their dinner at the Mexican fastfood. Tony wanted to show Angela how much she meant to him so he gave her the parrot a few days later.

"I can't believe that after those threats you've been receiving you still want to go out with that stranger", pointed Tony. Angela smiled at her parrot inside the cage by the foot of the stairs and blew him a kiss before she studied herself in the mirror by the coat stand in the living room. She smoothed her curly hair that fell on her bare upper back, her red tube top barely reaching below the low waistband of her flared blue wash denim jeans, a jade dolphin necklace hanging around her neck.

"Tony, Christopher is not a stranger. We've known each other for almost a month and he's a perfect gentleman. He's taking me horse-back riding at the Polo Club. How do I look?" asked Angela with a big smile. Tony glanced at her. She rarely wears denims but when she does, she was a knockout. "So…so…" replied Tony. Angela gave him a wry smile.

"I just think you shouldn't dismiss those threats," said Tony. "I'm not dismissing them. The detectives are already investigating the matter. I can't lock myself in my room and put my life on hold because of those threats. It's what that stalker wants… to ruin my life and frighten me but I won't let him," declared Angela.

"Angela… listen, I don't trust that guy. It disgusts me how hot he stares at you I'm surprise your clothes don't burn up!" "Tony!" scolded Angela. "He always travels on business, and for days I've been reading news about a Don Juan serial killer prowling about New York, Washington and Boston. He looks attractive and harmless that's why unsuspecting women fall into his hands," warned Tony. "Tony, Christopher is not a serial killer. Stop the paranoia. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean he is a murderer", said Angela.

Samantha burst into the living room with Kathleen. "Look what I found", said Sam. Tony kissed Kathleen. "Hello, Sweetheart. I didn't know you were dropping by." "I decided to hang out here so we can watch some videos while having popcorn. Angela, wouldn't mind, would she?" asked Kathleen. "No, not at all", said Angela with a straight face.

Sam went straight to the parrot that didn't talk upon seeing her. "Say, hello gorgeous!" instructed Sam but the parrot remained silent. "Hello gorgeous!" repeated Sam but the parrot refused to comply.

"Come on, Tony, you worry too much. I won't be home for dinner. See you, Sam…Kathleen…" said Angela as she headed out the door when she heard the Bentley pull over the front gate.

"Angela…." called Tony as she ran out of the house. "Goodbye gorgeous!" tweet the parrot. "Let her be, dad. She's a big girl. She can take of herself", said Sam then turning to the parrot. "Hey you… you've got some favouritism here", she scolded. "Give the parrot a break. Angela's his mistress," said Tony.

"Are you sure you didn't train him to say that…" teased Sam. Tony laughed and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn with Kathleen.

Angela was about to open the car door when she heard her name called. She looked up and found Ed Hartwell approaching her. "Where are you headed?" he asked. Angela felt uncomfortable but she couldn't think of a lie. "I…I'm going to the Polo Club." Ed's eyes narrowed. "I invited you to go to the Polo Club but you said you were afraid of horses, now you are going with someone else!" he said between gritted teeth. Before Angela could reply, Christopher stepped out of the car. "Hey, what's going on?" he said.

Angela regained her composure. "Uhm...Ed, this is Christopher. Christopher...Ed Hartwell, my neighbour." Christopher extended his hand but Ed didn't take it. "So, this is the guy you've been hanging out with that's why you don't return my calls... What does he have that I don't? You think he is a better man." he glared at Angela, his hand tightening on her wrist. Angela flinched. Christopher intervened, moving to the other side of the car, "take your hands off her" he commanded, loosening Ed's grip on Angela while he met Ed's gaze with equal tenacity.

Jonathan was shooting hoops when he noticed her mother caught between two hostile men glaring at each other. He had to stop them before a full pledge fight develop. He purposefully strode towards them. "Hey, break it up you two", he said sternly. "My mother is not some merchandise in a Penney's White Sale. Look, Mr. Hartwell, my mother is indeed afraid of horses I just convinced her to get over it and go out with Christopher. You can take her next time", said Jonathan. Angela looked at her son and saw him winked at her. She knew he was just trying to cover up for her.

"You'll regret this Angela Bower", he said before angrily walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tony kept looking out the window waiting for Angela. It was almost 9 pm, doesn't the Polo Club close at 8 pm? He sighed in relief when he saw the Bentley pull over. He rushed to the kitchen to hide. He didn't want Angela to see him waiting for her.

"Thank you. I had a nice time," smiled Angela. "I didn't know the Polo Club had such extensive grounds for a pony ride." Christopher suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her, catching her off guard. She hadn't let him kiss her in the couple of weeks they've been seeing each other. She pushed him gently and pulled away. "I think you better go", she said.

"Good morning gorgeous" greeted the parrot as soon as he saw Angela. "Doesn't your parrot know it's already evening?" said Christopher, trying to hide his annoyance when Angela pulled away. "Silly, of course birds don't have a sense of time. He just greets me good morning gorgeous when he sees me and good-bye gorgeous when I leave. His name is Morton." Angela took the parrot out of the cage and petted it. "Say hello to Christopher, Morton."

"Strange name for a parrot," observed Christopher. "It's Tony's second name. He gave me the parrot a few weeks ago." "Your house-keeper gave you an expensive exotic bird for no special reason!" his eyebrows lifted. "Is he the reason you're so elusive? You don't strike me as cold but you always pull away when I try to kiss you?" he commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, we're just friends. He has a girlfriend, you know." Angela shrugged and gave him a shy smile, "I don't know, I guess I'm not comfortable kissing someone who's not my boyfriend." "So what's keeping you from being my girlfriend?" he asked touching her face. "We've only known each other a month. Don't you think it's too soon?" replied Angela. "You drive a hard bargain," said Christopher, giving her a smile before going out the door in disappointment.

Angela jerked the steering wheel of the Jaguar for an abrupt turn without signal and glanced at the rear view mirror. The white car was still behind her. She noticed that it had been following her since she left the office. She increased her speed and swerved over several cars, trying to lose the white car. The white car increased its momentum too in order to catch up. It was indeed following her.

She felt her heart race. She'd never felt this kind of fear in her entire life. She increased her speed. I wish a cop would pull me over and I could tell him about the car stalking me for the last thirty minutes. She didn't want to drive directly home. She was afraid the stalker would find out where she lives. She didn't want her family dragged into this nightmare.

She turned to a different route, hoping to lose her stalker but instead turned into a deserted highway. The white car was now beside her but she couldn't see the driver as the vehicle was heavily tinted. Was he going to shoot her? Angela stepped on the gas in fear. She was now a few paces ahead. The white car hit her bumper violently, causing her to jerk and lose a little control over the wheel. The white car kept hitting and hitting her, to the side, on the back. She was crying in terror.

As though an answer to her prayers, she heard sirens coming closer and closer. The white car suddenly fled in haste at the sound of the sirens. Angela sighed and wiped her tears. She pulled over as the cops arrived.

Tony settled on the couch, waiting for Angela. He didn't eat dinner with Mona, Jonathan, and Samantha. He wanted to eat with Angela when she arrives. Angela called to say she was on her way home but that was two hours ago. Tony was beginning to worry. Surely, traffic isn't so heavy on a Tuesday. He soon fell asleep waiting up for her.

The police car escorted Angela home to ensure her safety. A police officer drove her Jaguar as she sat on the passenger's seat while the other cop followed close behind on their police car. Angela thanked them graciously. "You have to be more careful, Ms Bower. Make sure you're never alone," said one of the cops. "We will file this incident and get in touch with the detective handling your case", said the other.

Angela watched the police car drive away. Before she could enter the house, her cell phone rang. "Hello. Angela Bower here," she answered. There was loud static sound on the other end. "Hello! Hello!" she cried. "I'm coming to get you", said the unrecognizable voice. Angela paled and turned cold. "Who is this? What do you want? How did you get my number?" screamed Angela.

"I'm coming to get you", repeated the voice. "Leave me alone!" screamed Angela. "Do you like my present?' said the voice. As Angela reached the door, she saw Morton dead on the porch floor. Angela threw the cell phone to the ground and screamed.

"Angela!" "Angela!" "Angela!" Tony was calling out Angela's name. It was cold, the desert endless, and the surroundings pitch black. He was tired from searching but he refused to seat, he was worried about her. He had to find her. "Angela" he called out again. Then he saw her lying lifeless on the sand, on the far side of the desert. "Angela!" he cried in alarm. As he was about to run towards her, a cloaked figure appeared a few yards from him. He sensed that the cloaked figure was going towards Angela himself. "No!" Tony screamed as he ran towards Angela but the cloaked figure ran as well, racing Tony towards the woman lying on the sand.

Tony woke up with a cold sweat. He was awake but he could still hear screaming. He realized it was Angela, right outside the door. He got up from the couch and ran outside. He took her in his arms to calm her down. "What's wrong, Angela? What's the matter?" he asked in panic, embracing her harder to calm her down but Angela was hysterical and crying. Then to Tony's horror he saw the parrot in a pool of blood. Whoever killed it must be in terrible rage, Morton's death was too brutal to be an accident.

As Tony comfort Angela, they were both unaware that from a distance, the perpetrator stood watching with a wicked smile. Don't cry, Angela, you'll soon join your precious bird.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hi Angela! How are you feeling?" asked Samantha as she kissed her on the cheek. "Terrible", replied Angela as she buried herself deeper in the covers. "Don't worry, dad's here to take care of you and Mona is taking care of the office", said Samantha.

"Hey, you look spiffy," said Angela, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm on my way to a costume party. Do you think I can borrow your hot red lipstick that goes with this outfit?" asked Sam. Angela smiled and nodded. Samantha opened Angela's purse and took out her red Channel lipstick.

She gaily skipped down the stairs in her devil costume. The spaghetti strapped dress was short, several inches above her knee. She had a long velvet tail attached to the dress and a velvet hair band with two pointed horns. "Hey, hey, where are you going dressed like that?" reprimanded Tony. "We're having a costume party at the University." Tony gave her a reproachful stare. "Chill out dad. I'm eighteen. Take care of Angela, she doesn't look too good" she said in concern.

"She hasn't left her room in two days. I'm worried about her. She's still shaken and devastated. I don't know how someone could get in here and kill Morton," said Tony forlornly. "Who wouldn't be scared and traumatized being tormented by a faceless stalker", said Samantha. She looked at herself in the mirror by the coat stand and generously applied the red lipstick.

Samantha felt a sudden sharp pain and saw blood dripping from her lips. "Oh my god, Samantha!" exclaimed Tony. He immediately ran for a box of tissue to dab on Samantha's lips. She was in shock seeing so much blood on her face and hands that she was numb to the pain. Soon the bleeding began to subside. Tony picked up the lipstick that rolled on the floor when Samantha dropped it. He inspected it to see what had caused a perforation on his daughter's lips. A tip of a needle was sticking out of the lipstick.

"I'm taking Angela out of here," said Christopher with determination. "No, you're not taking her anywhere, she's staying here in our house," glared Tony. "The police can't protect her, you can't protect her..." "What makes you so sure you can?" said Tony. "I'll take her somewhere far where that insane stalker can't torment her anymore," said Christopher.

"Tony, please let me go with him. I can't remain here and jeopardize our family. Look what happened to Sam. That needle was intended for me," protested Angela. "It's not a guarantee you'd be safe out of town," said Tony. "Yes, it's not a guarantee but at least the children will be safe, mother will be safe, and you will be safe" pleaded Angela.

"I don't need to be safe. I want to keep you safe, let me go with you," he said. "You're needed here. I'll feel much better knowing you're here taking care of mother and the children," said Angela. Tony had no choice but to give in. "I have to know where you will be staying, and I will come see you as often as necessary", said Tony.

Angela smiled and hugged him. "Of course. I'll report to you three times a day." Tony looked into Christopher's dark eyes. His expression was unreadable. Why does he see something sinister in those grey eyes? He felt a shiver run down his spine. Oh dear God, take care of Angela, he prayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He was back at the dark forbidding desert, searching for Angela. He was exhausted but never had he felt such determination to find her. It was his fault he lost her, he didn't take care of her, he let himself get distracted by a voluptuous body and seductive charm and when looked back, Angela was gone.

He stumbled and fell on the soft golden sands. "Angela!" he yelled. Then he heard a seductive drawl call out his name. He looked back, his heart jumping for joy, "Angela?" he uttered but it wasn't she. It was Kathleen, dressed in a flimsy white gown like a nymph, her arms outstretched, inviting him, for a moment he was distracted again, forgetting Angela, but he caught sight of her lifeless form carried off by the same tall, broad cloaked figure. "Leave her alone!" cried Tony.

The hood fell back and the hooded-figure faced Tony, it was Christopher's darkly handsome countenance. "She's mine now, Tony. All mine and you can't do anything about it," he said before disappearing from sight. Kathleen was kissing him but he drew away from her. He ran after Angela and Christopher. Suddenly as he was chasing them Kathleen appeared before him in a similar black cloak, stopping him. "You're mine, Tony."

Then Tony woke up barely catching his breath. Kathleen had her arms around Tony's neck. She was kissing his ear, the side of his neck and the side of his face. It took him a moment to realize where he was. "What time is it?" asked Tony as he scrambled to get up. "It's almost 6pm. You fell asleep after you and daddy had those war games. You were exhausted." "Why didn't you wake me up? I have to go home and fix dinner. Now I would have to buy a take-out for Mona and the kids. Did my cell phone ring while I was asleep?" asked Tony. "No" lied Kathleen.

Tony checked his phone and found Jonathan's number at the received logged. "You took a call from Jonathan and you didn't tell me" accused Tony. "It wasn't important. He just wanted to know if you have already ironed his new Guess jeans. I'm sure he has other jeans. So why would I wake…"

"I decide what is important and what is not. It could have been about Angela. And for your information, Jonathan doesn't own any Guess jeans, he wears Levi's" he told her trying to control his anger.

He returned Jonathan's call on the phone "Hey Jonathan…I know there's no dinner… listen, I can't make it in time to make dinner but I'll be home as soon as I can. There's some money in my bottom drawer beside my bed…okay go and get it…order some pizza or anything you want for dinner… did you find it? Yeah…the money under your mom's photo…listen don't tell her about the photo… okay thanks. Hey, hold on a second, hasn't she called from the resort yet? I've been worried sick. I couldn't call her because she hasn't replaced her broken cell phone yet…uhuh…you told…okay. Enjoy dinner."

Tony hung up and faced Kathleen. "Why didn't you tell me the news about Angela's whereabouts? You knew I was waiting for it the entire day." Kathleen glared at Tony. "Stop thinking of Angela. Let her boyfriend worry about her." "He is not her boyfriend."

"Okay, okay, if you say so. Why don't we talk about what you and daddy have been discussing while I was in the kitchen", said Kathleen, kissing him hungrily again, but failed to elicit some response from him. Tony was suddenly uncomfortable. "Daddy likes you a lot which is very unusual as he always seem to have an apparent dislike for all my boyfriends."

Tony removed Kathleen's arms around him. "We have to talk. I don't want to be unfair to you. I couldn't seem to find the right words, couldn't seem to find the right time to say it…But I have to say it, Kathleen, before anyone gets hurt…"

Angela snuggled comfortably beneath the covers of her bed. She had a very exhausting day. The drive from Connecticut to the resort took several hours and when they got in, Christopher insisted on exploring the place, playing golf and taking pictures. She had a wonderful time. It helped her forget about the stalker even for a few minutes. She was beginning to like Christopher. He was kind and sweet, just like Tony.

The thought of Tony brought an acute pain in her heart. She loves Tony, and she thought he loves her too but she was mistaken. Tony now has a girlfriend and maybe it's time she let him go. She was almost asleep when she noticed a shadow by the side of her bed. "Tony…" she managed to utter, forgetting she wasn't home. She was used to Tony sometimes coming into her room to watch her sleep but she never told him she caught him a few times. She groped for the lamp beside her bed. She was astonished to find Christopher at the foot of her bed looking at her in a peculiar way that sent chills to her bones.

"So, do you get frequent night visits from your 'house-keeper'?" he asked in a malicious tone that surprised Angela. "Not the way you think. How'd you get in here?" she asked. She saw him flicking a hotel key between his fingers. "I have my ways", he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tony was awaken by the ringing of the phone. It was an unregistered number. He debated whether to take it or not but something inside him told him to pick it up. He was jerked awake when he heard Angela's quivering voice on the other end. "Angela? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Angela was incoherent and upset but he managed to make out what she was saying. "I'll be right there, right now. I knew he couldn't be trusted. Stay there. Don't go out and keep the door locked."

Angela hung up and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood up from the bathroom floor as she replaced the receiver of the telephone. No real damage had been done. She managed to get away from him but she still felt a little shaken with the incident. She couldn't believe someone she trusted would try to harm her, and she was beginning to like him. She had no idea how long she had hidden in the bathroom when she suddenly heard someone ferociously pounding at the bathroom door.

Renewed fear overcame her. "Leave me alone. Please leave me alone," she cried. "Angela? It's Tony. Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright", cried Tony. Angela felt a wave of relief. "Tony? Tony!" she cried as she opened the door. Tony hugged her fiercely. "Oh god, Angela. Tell me you're okay. Where is that bastard? I'll kill him", he said. "I don't know. I sprayed pepper spray on his face then I locked myself in the bathroom. Oh Tony, he said so many awful things. He said I was a tease…"

"Ssshhh…It's okay. Forget about what he said," said Tony, running his fingers through her tousled blond hair. "Do you think it was my fault, that I gave him the wrong impression…" Before he could stop himself, he ran little kisses all over her face. "You're not a tease. Don't ever think that it was your fault." After he had held her for some time, he brought her to the bed. "Go to sleep, Angela. I'm here. No one's going to harm you." He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the feather quilt. "Don't leave me" pleaded Angela. "I won't. I'll watch over you. I promise."

When Angela fell asleep he dialed the front desk. There's no way he was letting that bastard get away with what he did. He pounded his fist on the wall when he discovered Christopher had already checked out. He sat on the bed beside Angela. He blamed himself for what almost happened. Had he not committed indiscretion with Kathleen, Angela wouldn't have entertained suitors. She hadn't entertained anyone for the last couple of years from the time they had that unspoken understanding. It was just her luck to find a suitor who couldn't take no for an answer.

He looked at Angela's lovely face, the face he often times watch as she slumber at night. He wondered how he managed to keep his distance for long. He decided that he'll tell her once and for all how much he loves her first thing tomorrow.

Tony ordered a bouquet of flowers and room service. He would tell her his feelings over brunch. She must be awfully exhausted as she hasn't woken up yet. He decided to take a shut eye since Angela was still asleep. He never slept a wink last night, watching her, and thinking about their situation. After so much thought, he decided to move their relationship to the next level. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He picked it up before it wakes Angela. He went out the room to take his daughter's call.

Angela woke up with sunshine grazing through the thin drapes of her hotel room. She had almost forgotten the terrible ordeal she went through last night. She found a bouquet of flowers beside her and there was a beautiful brunch for two on the table but Tony was nowhere to be found. She took the card and read it.

My dearest Angela,

It's been six wonderful years since I have come to work for you, and finally after all these years I have found the courage to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you, Angela. I have loved you for a long time, and I don't want to live without you. I do not know if you still feel the same way about me after I have hurt you by going out with Kathleen. I have rectified the error of my ways by breaking up with her before anyone of us gets hurt even more. I tried to love her, but no matter what I do, you are truly the sole owner of my heart.

Love,

Tony

Angela couldn't believe the letter. She was joyous, ecstatic. She had been waiting for Tony to say those words for a long time. She eagerly waited for Tony.

"Sam! I don't believe you and Mona brought all these luggages. Just how long do you plan to stay here at Foxwood Resort?" said Tony, watching Mona and his daughter settle in their room. "Since you and Angela are both here in the resort, we decided to follow and have a vacation ourselves. We wouldn't want to miss all the fun. We'll stay here as long as you are both here. Don't worry, we won't spy on you", said Mona.

"Hey dad, guess what? That creepy guy hitting on Angela has found himself a girlfriend and you wouldn't believe who--Mrs. Wellington's sister", said Sam with a laugh. "That's good, at least Ed wouldn't be bothering Angela anymore." "And dad, the serial killer's been caught. It's in today's newspaper. Thank god, now you wouldn't be suspecting Christopher", said Sam.

"uhuh… he's not a serial killer eh, he's a first class jerk. You wouldn't want to know what he tried with Angela last night. It was a good thing I gave her that pepper spray," said Tony. "That creep! He is worse than Ed Hartwell" exclaimed Sam. "How's my mother? Is she alright?" asked Jonathan. "Where's Angela? How is she?" asked Mona. "She's still asleep. Don't worry, she's okay. I kept an eye on her last night," said Tony.

"You look terrible Tony. Perhaps you should sleep a while in my room while mom's still asleep," said Jonathan. "That would be nice, thank you Jonathan."

Angela stepped into the lobby wearing her denim designer dress and wedge sandals. She was looking for Tony. She was surprised that it was already past 3 in the afternoon but he hasn't gone back to her room yet. She wanted to walk around. Maybe she'll see him.

"Ms. Bower," called the front desk as Angela passed by the reception area. Angela approached the African American receptionist. "Oh, Miss Bower, someone left you a message. You are to meet Mr. Tony Micelli at the hikers' trail at 5pm." Angela felt excited. It was their first rendezvous. She thanked the front desk clerk and went outside to take a walk before her rendezvous with Tony at 5pm.

Tony was deeply worried. He hadn't seen Angela all day. He couldn't believe he slept till 4pm. She must think I stood her up. His plans for a romantic brunch was ruined. Now all he wanted to do was find her and invite her for a romantic dinner. Mona was at the casino all day and the kids were at the sports complex. None of them saw Angela. "Excuse me, but do you have a message for Tony Micelli?" asked Tony at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any message for you, sir. Are you expecting a message from someone?" asked the front desk clerk. "I was hoping I have a message from Angela Bower." "Oh, don't worry, sir. I gave her your message about your rendezvous at the hikers' trail", replied the clerk. "No, I didn't send her any message", said Tony worriedly.

"Your secretary came and said her boss Tony Micelli wanted a message delivered to Angela Bower. That she was to meet him at hikers' trail by 5pm." Tony was totally concerned. Who would try to lure Angela to the woods? "Can you please tell me how to get there," asked Tony.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela was stunned at the burning hatred in Kathleen's brown eyes as she aimed the revolver right at her. "Kathleen!" she gasped. The corner of Kathleen's eyebrow lifted as a sneer formed on her lips. Angela sprawled on the pavement as Kathleen hit her temple with side of her gun and laughed. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," said Kathleen. Angela moved away from Kathleen, blood seep from the cut on her head caused by the blunt object. Angela wanted to strike her back for causing her so much angst the past month but the loaded gun aimed at her told her it wasn't a good idea to irk the crazy woman any further.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you," said Angela, trying to reason out with Kathleen. "Surprise. Surprise," said Kathleen sarcastically. "You're so caught up in your own world that you don't know how much misery you are causing me. At first, I just wanted to scare you, torment you so I kept making those phone calls, and sending those dead flowers, but the more I haunt you, the more Tony draws away from me, fussing over you."

Angela stammered, "h…how…did…?" "How did I what--manage?" scoffed Kathleen. "It was easy, being Tony's girlfriend, I have access to your house, his things… I got your cell phone number and office address in his address book. I even managed to put that needle in your lipstick when we were at the French restaurant. That should teach you to keep your lips off Tony's."

"There's nothing between us. We haven't kissed since you became his girlfriend", explained Angela. "Liar! So why does he kept whispering your name when he kisses me, even in his dreams, it's your name he calls out. I don't know how much longer I can take that. I tried to kill you by running you off the road but that didn't work out. So I guess I have to do it the hard way."

The dolphin necklace glistened around Angela's neck. Angela gasped as Kathleen grabbed for the necklace, almost dragging her until the gold-plated chain broke. "Tony fell in love with this trinket the first time he saw it in the bead shop. He couldn't take his eyes off it. I'm not surprised he gave it to you, his 'boss' whom he's been so protective of, his 'boss' whose picture he carries in his wallet, his 'boss', the woman who has been standing between us. The boss that seemed to be his yardstick to what a woman ought to be. I have no choice, Angela, You have to go…"

While Kathleen was venting her rage, Angela saw this as a chance to escape. She stood up and pushed Kathleen, catching her off guard, and ran to the opposite side of the hill. Kathleen kept raving like a maniac, her gun fires echoing around the silent woods. Angela kept running without direction. She had no idea where she was heading. All she wanted to do was get away from the mad woman at her heels.

"An-gel-ah! An-gel-ah!" sneered Kathleen like a lunatic. She sounded like she was enjoying tormenting me. Angela flinched in pain, her injured leg hurting more. "You can run, but you can't hide, Angela. Come out now so you can join your precious parrot into the underworld." Suddenly, everything was quiet. Angela could hear her heart pounding resonantly, she was afraid Kathleen could hear it. Very slowly and cautiously, she walked further away from the spot where she and Kathleen had their confrontation but to her dismay, she found herself face to face with her cold, bitter face.

Angela cried in pain as Kathleen grabbed her by the hair, and pointing the gun directly to her temple, dragged her up the cliff. "Let me go!" cried Angela, struggling against Kathleen's strong grip. She must have a lot of outdoor training to have such able strong hands, and to run so swiftly, and climb up so effortlessly, thought Angela. She wouldn't consider herself a weakling but she was surprise how much stronger Kathleen was. "I tried to be nice, to be civil, but every moment with Tony is a moment with you, he can't stop talking about you. You are always between us!" cried Kathleen.

"You're crazy! There's nothing going on between me and Tony. You're one obsessed, delusional woman," spat Angela. "Shut up, you scrawny frigid woman. I don't even know what Tony sees in you." "I'm not scrawny, you're just overweight, and I'm not frigid, you're just easy", spat Angela.

Tony's face paled as he found the broken dolphin necklace on the ground. He'd been searching the grounds for Angela, she wasn't at the hikers' trail either. He was frantic. Where is Angela? Dear god, don't let anything happen to her, he prayed. Then he heard Angela scream from a distance.

Kathleen was blinded by rage. She threw Angela off the side of the cliff. Angela screamed as she felt herself fall into the ravine. Luckily her reflexes were sharp and she managed to hold on to the edge of the cliff. "Die, Angela, die," screamed Kathleen as she aimed the gun at her.

"Angela!!" cried Tony. "Don't shoot her, Kathleen. Let her go", said Tony firmly but calmly. "Tony! Please help me, I'm going to fall," cried Angela. "Tony! What are you doing here? I'm sorry, she has to go…She's coming between us. If she dies, you'll be free to love me," explained Kathleen. Tony was trying to remain as calm as possible but he wasn't just distraught, he was terrified seeing the gun pointed at Angela while she is literally hanging by a thread.

"What are you talking about? I love you, Kathleen. Angela means nothing to me so let her go." Tony was trying to pacify her,trying to keep her from getting more agitated as he slowly approached them. He wanted to get Angela before she falls off.

"Really, you mean that, Tony? Then why did you break up with me? Why do you look at her with fondness, with adoration, with love…you even cried out her name when you touched me...Don't be surprised. You thought I didn't hear it but I did."

"You're wrong. I don't love her…I just thought we both needed space, it has nothing to do with Angela. Drop the gun, Kathleen. Let's talk about this," insisted Tony.

"Well, if you insist you don't love her then it wouldn't matter to you if I kill her", said Kathleen, aiming the gun at Angela.

"No!" cried Tony, closing the distance between them, trying to take the gun from Kathleen. "Why are you stopping me, you said you don't love her. You're lying, Tony. Liar!" cried Kathleen. She aimed the gun at Tony. "I love you, Tony. Why can't you love me the way you love her…"

They were so close to the edge that Angela managed to grab Kathleen's ankle, thinking to disarm her. Kathleen fell out of balance and ended up falling on the edge too but this didn't stop her from her purpose of killing Angela, with her gun gone, she tried to loosen Angela's grip by kicking and hitting her. Angela couldn't ward her off.

Tony ward off Kathleen's blows on Angela with his arm, causing Kathleen to lose her balance and grip that she fell into the ravine. Angela panicked seeing someone fall into the ravine that may anytime claim her too. Tony pulled Angela up and took her into his arms, trying to comfort her distress and shaken body. "It's okay, Angela, it's okay, it's over. No one's going to hurt you now. You're safe."

"Oh Tony, she was a monster. She killed Morton…and she wanted to kill me too... cried Angela as she buried herself into Tony's warm embrace. "Sshhh…It's okay, Angela, darling. Stop crying. Let's put this nightmare behind us. I love you and I will never let anything happen to you, and that's promise." He lifted her chin to capture her lips with his tender kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Chapter 13 Epilogue**

Tony heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in", he said. Jonathan came in and sat beside him on the bed. "Are you still having nightmares, Tony?" he asked. He smiled at his future stepson. "No, not one since the day I told your mother I love her." "So why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Jonathan.

Tony blushed. "Well…you know…you're fifteen…" "Thinking about mom I see," teased Jonathan "I can't sleep. Your mother is in the room across the hall…I couldn't help but wonder what she's doing. I wish I could…" "Tony, spare yourself the agony and go over there and knock on her door." "But it's 1 o'clock in the morning, she could be asleep…"

"I heard her tossing and turning just like you so why don't you ask her to watch a late night movie with you on the couch." "Great idea!" exclaimed Tony. Tony walked across the hall and knocked on Angela's door.

"So, Jonathan, did you to tell them to just go down and snuggle on the couch?" whispered Samantha. "Yes, they are there right now. We can both go back to sleep. No more tossing and turning noises to keep us awake. I can't wait till they're married so they can move in together…Hey Sam, where are you going?" "I just want to see what's happening downstairs," said Sam. "Give them some privacy," said Jonathan.

Samantha reached the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan silently followed. They found their parents asleep on the couch with Tony's arms around Angela and Angela snuggled comfortably on Tony's chest. Jonathan and Samantha looked at each other and smiled warmly. "Awww…isn't that sweet? Go Jonathan, get them a blanket," said Samantha. When Jonathan came back with the blanket, Samantha draped the blanket around them and switched off the television. "Well, little brother, let's leave them their privacy." The kids closed the light and went up to bed.


End file.
